


Outnumbered & Other Summer Throwaways

by BadlyWrittenFluff



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, First Crush, Flowers, Fluff, Forest MURDER, Games, Multiple Pairings, Music, One Shot Collection, Polyamory, Skateboarding, but not really lol, concerned girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadlyWrittenFluff/pseuds/BadlyWrittenFluff
Summary: (throwaways sound like I'm bullying my stories but it also sounds pretty so hey)These are all just short stories I didn't/don't think I'd like to post separately but that probably deserve posting at the very least!  Don't know how often I'll update,  but I'll officially end this work at the end of summer!Most recent work: Hagumi and Kanon play a childhood game and Misaki is low-key high-key moping/happy about it.Words: 1,143
Relationships: Hanazono Tae/Yamabuki Saaya, Hikawa Hina/Maruyama Aya, Kitazawa Hagumi/Matsubara Kanon, Mitake Ran/Udagawa Ako, Okusawa Misaki/Seta Kaoru, Tsukishima Marina/The Suits
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	1. Outnumbered

Hina opens the door with her forearm, swings it out of her way with a push of her hip, and is half-way through calling her lover's name before she noticed the somber scene. "Look what I've got for us Ay-" 

She'd taken a surprise trip to a cafe and bought back some pastries that may or may not be idol-safe, she didn't know - she just knew Aya would rush over and be all happy and cute when she saw them. The pastries were pink and pretty like her and most importantly looked detectable ~~just like her~~!! Chisato had briefly mentioned the place as the 'Perfect Pastel Palette Cafe' and something something about their health teas but boy, did it not disappoint!!

Hina almost felt she had stepped into an alternate dimension where their idol band had taken over the world and ordered every business to fall in line with their aesthetic! 

Rush over Aya did, her blush colored and dog shaped headphones swung off her head as she came over. 

The minicakes however, went unnoticed. 

"Hina-chan!!!" Aya cries, and just then Hina notices the actual tears on her face. The scene didn't look particularly cheerful before but this confirmed it. 

"Huh? What's going on now Aya?" 

The main reason Hina had gone on the trek was that Aya was being super moody lately and Hina wanted to get back to having fun with her girlfriend.

While Aya's random crying sports could be entertaining since they were never for something serious, after awhile it could be hard to keep track of them, especially without pen and paper! 

Last time Aya cried the night before - was because she remembered bad people existed in the world, which could have sucked…had she not cried for a _whole whopping 1 minute_ before getting distracted by an idol she liked tweeting of a future live stream. 

"You should have heard this song!!! It was... b-beautiful Hina-chan! He's in love with how her soul is a mix of chaos and art!!" Aya blubbers, holding onto both of Hina's shoulders like they were her last lifeline and she was drowning in a puddle of feels. The remnants of last evening's mascara streamed further down her cheek. 

"Ah! You're listening to the straights again!" Hina figured it out, moving to set the tray of goodies down on Aya's dresser. 

"No, you don't understand Hina!!" Aya paces her room, holding out her arms in exaggeration. "He says on the nights she feels outnumbered, he'll always be out there somewhere! Isn't that so romantic?? I wish someone would say that to me!! Wait no- I think I'd cry too much."

"It looks like someone did say it to you then!" Hina jokes, coming over to poke a tear on Aya's face. 

"I-im sorry... " Aya apologizes. "I just can't help it- it's sweet, isn't it??" 

"Mmm... " Hina begins. "Not really."

"Huh?" Aya blinks. 

"It's just that, if he really cared about her - why would he ever be away from her in the first place? I'd hate to be away from onee-chan for too long, or you ever, or any of my friends really!" Hina reasoned. 

"I don't think it's that simple babe!" Aya says before pausing.

She didn't exactly do a deep dive of the meanings herself. The couple in the song might not have even been together anymore... she was kind of too busy sobbing to notice after all. Art was just so beautiful! It's one of the reasons why she loved being a singer! 

"I don't want to be away from you either Hina-chan! But maybe he has to work far away or something and she has a job at home too!"

Hina scrunches her face a little. "Maybe. I sure am glad my future wifey is a musician though! I think if I had to, I'd be a groupie even if she leaves the band and goes solo!" 

"Eh? Future wifey?!" Aya yells. "....SOLO?!!"

"Yup! I'm talking about you Aya-chan, don't worry!" Hina teases. "I'm not gonna marry anyone else!"

"What? I knew you were…but…you're so…!" Aya complains, trailing off. 

Hina laughs, but Aya breaks through the joyous mockery to say firmly. "I still like the song - but I like your ideas even better so no leaving me ever okay Hina-chan?"

"You got it!" Hina agreed. "Unless-"

"No!" Aya wails playfully, clutching onto Hina with her tightest embrace. "No unless. You're staying and that's final Hina-chan!"

"You're needy." Hina states casually before patting Aya's head in clear adoration. "Want cake??"

The Dermot Kennedy sized spell vanishes in an instant because like rapid fire Aya perks up and a look like no other crosses her. 

"Cake???"

Hina gestures over to the magnificent food to her left with jazz hands and a dramatic 'tada!'

"These are so cute!!!" Aya exclaims, "I have to send it to Chisato-chan, and Eve and Maya too... oh and MY MOM!"

"Your mom???" Hina asked confused. 

"I can't leave her out!" Aya insists. 

Hina cackles some more. She was just outside on the porch. Aya could easily just show them to her!! 

Yeah.... it was a good thing Hina was never leaving her side. She could never dream about missing even a second of Aya and all of who she was, nor could she spend a day better than trying to cheer up the fluffy pink girl she loved dearly in those moments where she felt moody, outnumbered, whatever. 


	2. Midnight Chasers

  
Fuck love. 

That's what Marina thinks as she drives home from an unnecessarily long and less than pleasant date. 

Well, she actually thinks 'I'm going to die alone, oh my god' but the sentiment was better shortened to the two words at the start. 

It was pitch dark out and when she looks at the time she's shocked to see it was reaching midnight. 

Though maybe she shouldn't have been surprised. Her date was very into her and held up her going home in every manner of way they could think of. 

Marina was polite by nature but she honestly thought about making a run for it because it'd been getting a little creepy. 

Maybe she could get home and drink some Nigori sake while watching one of her favorite sitcoms. She needed something wholesome to chase the evening away.

A high pitched scream sends a shiver through her soul. She had taken a shortcut through a small wooded area so she was alone for a brief moment before she turned back into well... civilization. She'd done it a few times before so it wasn't really a big deal... until now. 

Oh god. What if someone was being forest murdered right that instance? 

The shouting got worse.

Marina liked to be a nice and altruistic person, but maybe getting murdered alongside them in a heroic attempt would only made the poor murdered person feel guilty as well as dead. 

Marina speeds up, but immediately slows back down when suddenly she sees outlines of people in front of her. Was that.... Kokoro's bodyguards? It was hard to see even with her headlights on but the height differences and one of their hairstyles made her think so. 

She got out of her car, bearing the sudden blunt coldness of the air and walked up to the figures who'd barely turned their attention to the car. When they saw it was her however, they all acknowledged her presence. 

Their sunglasses were still on though the sky was obviously void of any light. 

"Hello, Ms.Marina." The tallest one greeted audibly. Marina always had a hard time telling them apart, but she couldn't help but be attracted to three women in suits. 

Suddenly the quietest one whips out a jacket and offers her it by holding it in front of her. 

Marina nods and comments on her thoughtfulness but giggles when the three of them then proceed to argue about who'd help her into it, a silent squabble that was honestly as amusing as any comedy show on TV she could ever watch. 

Only two of them were really squabbling, the other was mostly facepalming at their immaturity and trying to get them to stop 'being embarassing in front of the lady.' - said in a mix between a mutter and a bad whisper. 

"Thank you." Marina gratifies when the jacket was finally on her. She still shivers when the shortest girl moves her hair that got stuck from out under it. 

The screaming hadn't really stopped but now it didn't sound like incoherent murder yelling and Marina could easily see where it came from. 

She turns her attention to two girls she'd grown to care about, along with every other band girl she'd interacted with. 

Hina and Kokoro were sing-screaming at the moon. 

Kokoro's usually well-used vocal chords were being stretched to their utmost reach. If the words she sung weren't so utterly romantic it would seem less like she was serenading the moon and more like she was threatening its very existence. Hina was close behind, singing the same thing Kokoro was at almost the same volume. They were holding onto each other and, if Marina recalls those two were newly dating right? She'd thought it was so cute at the time. 

"They really are into the moon, hm?" Marina asks. 

"Yes. Ms.Hina has been sleeping over at the Tsurumaki residence this week and every night they've observed the stars and moon together some way, though they usually focus on the stars the moon has been catching their eye lately."

"That's... very romantic isn't it?" Marina asks. 

"In many ways, Ms.Marina."

There's quiet for more than a moment and Marina starts to feel like she was the fourth member of the suits looking at the two young girls. 

She wouldnt mind watching out for such a sweet girl like Kokoro. If she didn't love her own job, she'd join in a heartbeat. 

It would definitely be nice being around the suits all the time too. 

Marina was in the middle of wondering if she'd look as cool in the sunglasses as they did when her hand is pulled on. 

"Hu?" She begins but a suit places a hand over her mouth and suddenly they're all shuffling backwards.

Marina couldn't see much but she did _hear_ Hina yawn and Kokoro ask if she wanted to go back now. 

But... wait!! How did they know that was going to happen?? Marina panicked in her head. 

They probably didn't want to be seen by the girls unless needed. That made sense... 

But... 

How. 

Did. 

They. 

Know!!! 

That question wasn't answered because soon after Hina and Kokoro had ventured off and with that two of the suits bowed to Marina and quickly followed them in the shadows of the trees. 

The suit that had a stain on her sleeve which would be unnoticeable if she'd not gotten so close, and the only one who hadn't left called her by her name. "Marina."

Someone had a good lunch Marina thinks before gasping. Again, her hand was taken but not out of convenience this time. The back of it is kissed and the woman continues after that. "The staff at the Tsurumaki residence would like to invite you over for dinner when you are next free. We would love to spend more time with you."

"T-the staff?" Marina questions, still tripping over the feeling of the woman's lips. 

"Mainly me and my two co-workers who have just departed, of course. Our chefs would love to meet you as well though. Ms.Kokoro has talked to you about them, and how you joined their smile patrol."

"Ah yes." Marina chuckles at the memory. "I would love to come over. I could...text you the details if I got your number?" She suggested coyly. 

"Of course. If I could borrow your phone?"

Marina expected to see a number of things when she was handed back her phone. A number of numbers, actually. What she got was those numbers _and_ a contact name she didn't even have time to react to, before the woman was saying her farewells and wandering off into the darkness of the woods. 

The name clearly read. ''Your future girlfriend, 1/3' and then the woman's no longer elusive first name. 

What the hell??? Marina thought to herself, feeling super warm as she placed herself back inside her vehicle. 

Well... it was pretty smooth and by far she was a better option than the date Marina had gone on that night. She had chivalry, allure and there was also that inevitable feeling of feeling... secure around her that was so nice. 

Three minutes into a peaceful and happy drive back home Marina's eyes widen when she realizes something. 

Girlfriend... 1/3?!?!!  
  
What the heck had she gotten herself into!? Were they planning on... on sharing her?? 

Marina blushes and finds herself going mad that the thought doesn't necessarily put her off. It was just... a little crazy wasn't it? But... maybe she wouldnt protest. 

Three girlfriends... that was the clear opposite of dying alone after all! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did literally no research on the suits before this but I mean.... 
> 
> *eases away stealthily*


	3. She was a girl,  she was a girl can I mak-

Tae Hanazono's interests had always been pretty linear.

They didn't change much so as her girlfriend Saaya knew she should be supportive of this new hobby that had nothing to do with rabbits, guitars or any of Poppin' Party.

This doesn't keep her from flinching when Tae takes a nasty spill onto the ground.

The first few times it happened, she'd ran over with no abandon only for Tae to either get up with no complaint or stare at an injury with a calm curiousity.

The skater dudes Tae were hanging with had laughed at Saaya's reaction, not in a cruel way, it was just that they'd definitely been there and done that.

Some of their significant others had little freakouts over the first falls too but they got used to it eventually they reassured her, while also promising her that 'they've got Tae, trust them, they will ease her into the sk8ter life.'

They were kind boys, but those words were all less comforting than they thought they were.

"You good?" Skater boy two's boyfriend asks her. He was stood on the sidelines with Saaya, along with another skater's younger sibling.

"Mm? Oh. I'm fine." Saaya answers cordially, having to question herself on whether she was lying there or not.

They said she'd get used to it but.... she didn't think it would happen.

In her purse she had started to carry more than her standard Band-Aid packet and disinfectant. Now she had a small roll of gauze and various other things you could find in a first aid kit.

She learned how to use them, _just in case._

Tae waves at her when she stands back up and Saaya smiles and does the same.

Admittedly it wasn't all bad.

Tae had made friends that she seemed to really vibe with and they treated her super well. Now on top of all her bunnies, she had like... three, sometimes four new siblings because the guys did treat her like their little sister. Not their princess sister they were afraid would get hurt or anything but like she'd grown up with them and they were showing her the family ropes now that she was finally interested, forever patient and encouraging to her.

And.... Tae as a skater girl was really **really** attractive. Saaya loved her before but everytime Tae looked at her now she felt her heart drumming inside her chest.

The style worked and when she did nail a new trick Saaya felt herself suddenly become a cheerleader, deranged but excited sounds that tried to express her pride slipping out of her throat without her letting them.

She was SO proud and even though Tae responded with apathetic doubt when Saaya claimed that one day she could easily see Tae going up the ramps like the 'masters' and everything, Saaya knew that it had become one of Tae's goals.

She was determined now and Tae was stubborn enough that there was no way she wasn't going to fly one day.

For right now, though, she was doing the tiniest of bunny hops on her skateboard just like her oddie and occasionally screwing up kickflips or even turning if a corner is too sharp.

Evening comes around and practice drags to an end as everyone's energy does. Saaya walks over to Tae, handing her a fresh bottle of water. She had the patience of one of her little siblings when she waits for Tae to finish sipping on it so she can tuck a sweaty strand of Tae's hair behind her ear and place a soft kiss to her lips.

Tae tasted like hard work, onion rings and Hanazono.

"Are you sure you'll be OK to practice tonight?" Saaya asks, looking over her girlfriend for any signs of extensive fatigue, resting her hand gently on Tae's shoulder. "You had a rougher day than usual out there, didn't you?"

"I'll be fine." Tae answers and Saaya didn't know why she expected different.

When Tae first started wanting to learn the hobby after wandering by a park and being intrigued by the tricks she made Poppin Party assure her at least five times in a matter of a day that they were all fine with it.

It was one of those rarer times where her aloof nature went to the wayside. She cared about them a lot and the past still haunted her sometimes.

"Oh!" Tae squeaked.

"What is it?" Saaya asks warmly.

"I have a present for you-!"

"You do?" Saaya asks, watching her shuffle through her backpack.

"Yes. Don't worry, it didn't cost too much." Tae read her mind before pulling out a small bag.

"Yeah it didn't because we paid for it!" One of the boys yelled while passing, giving Tae a playful shove.

Despite their jest, Tae pulls out what seemed to be a normal beanie which wouldnt cost much more than moca's _average_ tab at the bakery.

It was what was on the beanie that absolutely delighted Saaya.

And confused her! 

It read 'Skater boy's girlfriend' with a cool skateboard decal above it.

"This is so sweet O-Tae, but why does it say skater boy?"

"The store wasn't woke enough for skater lesbians yet." Tae says nonchalantly.

"I see." Saaya giggled. "Well this is still nice. Thank you. I'm going to wear it everytime I watch you now!" Saaya replies, putting it on her head and adjusting it appropriately. "Someone might think I'm dating one of your friends though."

"Hm... " Tae replies. "I think you and Zap would make a good couple."

"Tae, I'm a lesbian." Saaya points out. "And dating you."

"Still. There's potential for an enemies to lovers if he genderbent-"

"O-tae. You're scaring me." Saaya interrupts with a smile. "And why would we be enemies??"

"I am?" Tae replies. "Lots of people would read it though. Hey. You look cute." 

Before Saaya could respond to the sudden compliment or lean into Tae's hand as the sky reflected a pretty Amber picture, previously mentioned Zap yelled "Can you two hurry up, love isn't going to feed my stomach!"

He was their driver to Kasumi's so they had better get a move on.

"Let's go." Saaya says taking her hand.

She gets into the van and one of the boys turn on some SHAMES and Five No Risk, Saaya tugs delicately on her beanie and looks out at the open road.

While this was Tae's zone, Saaya sort of felt like she was a part of their little family too nowadays, especially when the little kid in the group was begging to braid her hair just a _little_ and she was starting to know lyrics to all the rock music they often blasted.

Speaking of music...

Zap really couldn't sing.

He was so bad in fact that Saaya was considering that enemy plotline could be viable if he kept going the whole drive. She was still a lesbian and in love with her skater girlfriend so, no lovers of course... but enemies. Maybe. Just maybe.  
  



	4. Flowers For Ako

Ako looms over the bouquet of flowers sitting atop her nightstand with a focused depth equal to the way Tomoe lurks below her open door frame, watching her little sister and hesitant to interrupt. 

Ran had been giving Ako fresh flowers every week. It started innocent and most people would say it still is now. Ran had given them to Ako at first, to congratulate her on participating in a super scary dance competition hosted by her school in which participants from other all girl AND all boy schools participated.

Tomoe got flowers too the first time around. 

Ako had been so excited by the purple roses given to her that she squealed in delight and had hugged Ran tight. Ever since then Ran had been giving her flowers constantly. 

Because of her hair and the vibe she gave off some people were terrified of Ran but...that was hilarious considering deep down she was a softie who gave flowers to their best friend's little sister just to make her happy. 

....That's what it was, wasn't it? 

Tomoe had her doubts.

While she didn't think Ran was trying to, as Ako quoted sometimes 'slide into the DMs', (Tomoe was sure Ran didn't even know how to hit on a woman and if Tomoe suggested it Ran might think she meant to punch them -) the way Ako reacted to the flowers now was different from the first time. 

At first she grabbed them enthusiastically, crushing them between her and Ran when they hugged, swinging them to and fro as everyone walked home. 

Now she looked at them as if she was very aware they were living things, like they were precious and fragile and she didn't want to hurt them. When Ako filled the vases with water in the kitchen Tomoe watched her become more delicate and careful than she ever was her entire life considering her energy and eccentricities. 

The flowers really meant something to her and Tomoe figured it was due to who brought them to her door every weekend since Ako had never really been a nature enthusiast otherwise. 

If Ako had a crush on Ran, and Tomoe was led to believe it was natural to fall for your older sibling's friends after being in the same room as Himari when she watched her many teen dramas, then in Tomoe's iffy viewing experience it was also clockwork the crush was mutual. 

Tomoe didn't know how she felt about it. 

On one hand she trusted Ran and Ako also looked really serious now. Determined even; with her eyebrows furrowed deep and her eyes fixated on the strangely eerie plant of the week. 

On the other hand it was RAN who knew nothing about girls and always acted way too cool.

Tomoe always thought Ako's first relationship would be more carefree like playing on the swings and holding hands; not treasuring small gifts so much they became enormous and that changing her, even _slightly_ , as a result of it. 

Tomoe sighs and keeps walking knowing that what she preferred might not always be the path Ako was meant to take. 

All in all Ran was a good girl who treated Ako well and if she truly did like her at least Tomoe had the chance to torture her with the protective big sister talk and make Ran super pissed off in the end. 

It was Tomoe's right after all, no other ulterior motives for doing something like that, _really_! 


	5. Hagumi Says

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to some cute songs that reminded me of childhood while writing this one! 
> 
> Also Simon Says by Megan Thee Stallion but uh..... that's irrelevant. 👀
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy this sweet bit of fluff!!

Misaki was going to lose her breakfast. 

That being said she thought what she was seeing was frankly the most adorable thing she'd ever witnessed in her entire life, be that a short one. 

Still, you'd be surprised how many cute animals videos you can _accidentally_ stumble upon when minding your own business on the internet. And this display? Topped them all!! 

Kanon's purple eyes were sparkling and bright, if they sparkled more her orbs would turn to glitter and shine against the sunlight. Hagumi fared the same and though she was always happy she looked as pumped as she did after one of her sport events now. 

Though Simon, or more accurately 'Hagumi Says' wasn't a high adrenaline kind of game at all, that didn't show on the hyper girl's face and her energy didn't match the game's mid to moderate tempo. 

Kanon didn't miss a beat when following along with Hagumi's silly requests, and if Misaki was being honest either the two of didn't know how to play the game or were too into each other to care. 

For Hagumi it wouldn't surprise Misaki if it were the former but... Kanon. 

Hagumi didn't try to trick Kanon once so it was more like a commander giving orders and a soldier following them at this point. Hagumi even ordered Kanon to drop and give her 20 essentially though, not with those exact words; painfully unaware of how unadept Kanon was at that sort of thing despite being quite toned as a drummer. 

It was the only time Kanon hesitated and even then, she went for it. 

And failed. 

Hagumi cheered for her four and a half push ups like she'd done them all and they shared a clumsy, fumbling, energetic hug when Kanon got back up. It was a mess and still it almost felt too intimate to watch. 

"Ah... " Kaoru says endearingly handing Misaki a piece of candy from the plastic bag filled with sweets Kanon had brought to share with them all. "Young love, so quaint yet so explosive. How could the world ever withstand such passion and not ignite?"

"Um... am I suppose to answer that?" Misaki answers, flicking the candy wrapper to the side of her. Usually she wasn't expected to answer the weird questions that Kaoru asked but the taller bandmate was staring at her with intention. 

"And to think that all around the world, even more souls are bonding like our two princesses are. Our universe is strong and fortunate to bear their precious weight, don't you agree?"

"Our?" Misaki sucks on the candy. It was a little sour and probably flavored something like green apple. 

Kaoru had been using terms like that when refering to them a lot. Our kittens. Our princesses. Our guitar- actually Kaoru was probably just being crazy with that one. 

Kaoru offers nothing more than a "Mm."

Misaki looks back to their two friends, the back of her mind wondering when their crazy leader would get there. 

"Hagumi says, hug me!"

As if they hadn't hugged enough that day Kanon jumps at the request eagerly and they rock, that is, Hagumi rocks them back and forth as they embrace.

The next requests were more of the same. 

Failed handstands that weren't the best idea to do with Kanon's summer dress on; patty-cake renditions, and Misaki's favorite a mini sing-along. Kokoro would be sad to have missed that one but Hagumi and Kanon did have very cute harmonies together. 

At one point Hagumi even did a 'Hagumi says buy me ice cream on the way back home!' Which honestly shocked Misaki. Kaoru echoed her thoughts out loud. 

'I am in wrapped in pride, yet stunned by my awe. Who would have thought our precious Hagumi to be such a wise opportunist?'

Not Misaki for sure but it seemed to work because Kanon didn't mind at all, cheerfully asking if Hagumi wanted her favorite flavor again. 

Hagumi's favorite flavor changed so often but Kanon knew it was pistachio easily enough. 

Misaki catches Kaoru staring at her as she sucked on another piece of candy that was less sour and a bit _too_ fruity that time. When Misaki turns, Kaoru blinks out of her daze. 

Misaki wished love came as easy for her as it did for a couple like Hagumi and Kanon, a couple so simple and sweet that they hadn't even acknowledged theirself as one just yet despite it being obvious to many others.

Yet here Misaki was stuck in a limbo with Kaoru. 

Before she can say anything to Kaoru, Kaoru's eyes move past her and she stands to greet Kokoro who was marching over excitedly. 

"Hello everyone! Hello Happy World's Summer Picnic Meeting will now begin.... Hey you two have such pretty smiles on! What's going on?"

Kokoro is distracted by Hagumi and Kanon mere seconds after she arrives and it takes a while for the meeting to actually start.

When it does Misaki finds it hard to focus on helping decode Kokoro's 'ideas' between her increasingly more envious stares at her in love friends and Kaoru having sat back down way closer to her than necessary. 

Misaki was mentally training herself to not look to her side at all costs while the meeting went on but the training was all for nothing once Kaoru leans down, invading all her personal space to whisper in her ear. 

"Kaoru says, hold my hand dear kitten."

Misaki's head snaps to her and she tries to mumble something in complaint but all she can do is fumble"Oh... um... " and hold out her palm when Kaoru's charming smile peers down at her, stomach fluttering in reaction to it. 

Okay... maybe it didn't have to be so hard after all Misaki thinks, the feeling of their intertwined hands resting on her knee felt so amazing and Misaki's instinctive response of rubbing aginst Kaoru's skin the moment she could was the opposite of difficult....even if she thought her heart may just give out at any second. The fact that Kaoru looked like she was going to melt too...icing on the cake. 

Kanon, who along with candy also _did_ bring cafe cake notices Misaki's new situation and smiles at her warmly before being distracted by Hagumi sneaking a peck to her cheek when she wasn't looking. (Hagumi must have been waiting for the opportunity ecause the two hadn't really stopped looking at each other since they'd gotten there.)

Misaki smiles too.

Despite herself, she hoped one day she and Kaoru could also make someone want to lose their breakfast and maybe inspire their crush to take a step towards them too. It'd be way more than enough for her to spread that happiness to one more budding couple in the world and grow even more love for the universe to cradle in their resilient arms. 


End file.
